Service Droid
by TheJediAshCash
Summary: BB-8 helps Poe deal with the aftermath of being tortured by Kylo Ren. (And maybe a few other mishaps along the way)
1. Nightmares

A/N: I've had this idea in my head for days and I finally got around to writing it. Italicized print is the nightmare part. Enjoy and happy New Year!

* * *

BB-8 quietly rolled around the room. The droid was careful not to wake his master who slept a few feet away from him. Why humans needed to much sleep the little astromech would never understand. It considered patrolling the halls of the resistance base but a noise coming from Poe's bed. Their master tossed and turned, tangling himself in the sheets. Incoherent mumbling which turned into cries followed suit.

* * *

 _It felt like he was losing his mind. Memories, good and bad forced their way around his head as Kylo Ren searched for what he needed. The black gloved hand of his captor reached out again, ransacking his mind._

" _This would be so much easier if you just told me where the map is."_

 _Poe Dameron could only look his captor in the eye as he let out another anguish filled scream. His head felt like it was being stabbed from the inside as more memories and thoughts were tossed around. He strained against the shackles that kept him bound to the chair. No amount preparation could have prepared him for this._

" _Sooner or later I'll find it. Just give it to me now."_

" _N-no. I w-won't b-betray the r-resistance," Poe said through clenched teeth._

" _Have it your way." Kylo Ren dug deeper, finding his way to the darkest parts of Poe's mind, the parts no one saw._

 _Poe's screams echoed through the chamber as he felt his mind being burned from the inside out. His vision clouded as he fought to stay conscious during the torture. He'd never endured anything like this. Poe tried to focus on something other than the pain, but that's all that existed for him right now. Again and again, thoughts slammed themselves around his head as Kylo poked and prodded around, tearing him apart The screams turned into strangled cries._

 _Until…_

" _So… it's in a BB unit. Which you left on Jakku. Wouldn't it just have been easier if you said that in the first place?"_

 _Ren released his Force hold on Poe, leaving his head to slam back into the metal of the chair._

* * *

Poe Dameron's eyes shot open. He looked over the edge of the bed, feeling something bump into his arm which hungover one side. BB-8 beeped in concern for their master. Poe's hair was plastered to his face, his hands wrung tightly in the sheets. His breathing was erratic. Poe looked around the room realizing he was in the resistance base and nowhere near Kylo Ren.

"Hey buddy," he said trying to keep his voice from shaking. The droid beeped a series of lows beeps.

"Nah I'm okay."

If BB-8 actually had eyes, they would have rolled them. The droid chirped something slightly sarcastic back followed by beeps that sounded like a scolding mother.

Poe laughed.

"You've always known me better than anyone. It was just a nightmare. I'll be fine BB-8."

The astromech droid wasn't convinced. They let their gears turn for a few seconds before projecting an image onto the white wall next to Poe's bed. It was a lush forest with rain dancing around the trees and leaves. A smile grew on Poe's face as he watched his home world of Yavin on the wall. He reached over the bed and patted BB'8's head.

"Thanks buddy," he said yawning. Poe pulled the blanket back over him, letting the sound of the rain lull him back to sleep.

A/N Okay what'd you think? I was thinking of writing more centered around BB-8 helping Poe deal with the aftermath of what happened with Kylo Ren. Should I? Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Panic Attacks

A/N I got so many positive reviews on my one shot that I decided to extend this! Let me know what you guys think in the reviews! This chapter deals with BB-8 helping Poe with a panic attack.

* * *

Sabacc. It was a simple enough game and it definitely helped pass time on the resistance base.

Poe Dameron sat at a round stone table off one of the halls of the command center. Opposite him were Snap, whose eyes gave away his dismal hand, and Jessika Pava who probably had the best game face in the resistance. The middle of the table housed several pieces of candy, a small bottle filled with some sort of liquor and a few pieces of fruit that Jessika had picked up on an off world mission.

BB-8, Poe's faithful astromech droid sat under the table. They used to roll around during the game but Snap was convinced Poe was using them to cheat.

Poe eyed his hand before picking up another card. He kept his face as neutral as possible before adding a few more candies to the pile.

"Dameron where do you get all of this candy?" asked Jess not looking up from her cards.

"I have my ways," he replied grinning at his comrade.

Poe liked sabacc. He liked them even more when he got the opportunity to play with his squadron. It seemed like so much of the time they spent together was in battle. They never really had the opportunity for downtime.

When they did, the group made sure to take advantage of it.

"If you've got some secret stash hidden somewhere I want in," muttered Snap.

Poe laughed. These were the little moments he wanted to remember. The ones he wanted to commit to his memory. Keep them locked away for safe keeping.

 _But they aren't safe. They haven't been safe for a long time._

Poe swallowed hard at the voice in his head. He felt the coldness of the interrogation chair surround him and the gloved hand inches from his face.

" _HesnothereHesNotHere_." He told himself over and over again. The pilot felt the unavoidable dread and panic wash over him.

"Hey you okay?" Asked Jess, noting the change in his demeanor.

"What? Yeah I'm fine."

Below the table BB-8 watched as their master's foot began tapping the floor in an erratic rhythm. They nudged Poe's leg.

He shook his head. Poe could feel air leaving his chest, and none coming in. He did his best to focus on the cards in his right hand but the symbols and images on the cards began to blur. His stomach began to cramp and knot.

" _Where. Is. It?"_

"I-I think I'm going to go relax for a bit, you guys finish the game," he said numbly as he left the table too quickly and headed for his room.

The walls and the people he passed all gelled together as he tried to focus on getting back to his room. His hands were balled into fists, nails digging into his palms as he walked. Poe's breaths came in short puffs by the time he reached his room. Behind the closed doors of his quarters he began hyperventilating. His hands gripped the edge of his bed, knuckles turning white.

The room seemed to grow smaller as the pilot tried to gain control over his breath. A particularly strong sob escaped his mouth and he sank to the ground, leaning up against one of the walls. His skin began to crawl and the bindings that kept him in the interrogation chair wrapped themselves around his arms again. Another sob shook his body.

BB-8 rolled into the room taking in the sight of their master slumped against the wall. They cooed sadly and rolled up to Poe. The pilot took no notice of the droid as his breaths came out in short intervals. BB-8 thought to head to the med bay, but had a better idea.

The astromech droid had heard their master hum a tune throughout the day almost every day whether he was in the shower or tuning up the X-Wing. BB-8 did their best to imitate the tune in binary. After the third loop, the sobs coming from Poe began to die down. He began humming along with his droid until his breathing slowed. Poe rubbed his eyes until the tears were gone. He looked over at his ever faithful droid and patted their head.

BB-8 beeped a steady stream of slow high pitched beeps.

"Just a panic attack BB-8. I'll be okay," he mumbled trying to force a smile.

The droid didn't seem convinced. They rolled over to Poe's bed and used their arm like appendage to pull the blanket down. BB-8 dragged the fleece blanket over to their master. Poe gratefully took the blanket and wrapped it around himself. The blanket was warm and reminded him of nights he'd spend outside watching the stars above the Yavin sky.

BB-8 rolled up and nudged Poe's leg.

"You wanna come under too buddy?"

The droid beeped a happy string in binary. Poe laughed and lifted up the blanket so it was now wrapped around him and his droid. The two spent the next half hour talking back and forth. Mostly it consisted of Poe telling stories and BB-8 asking for more details to keep his mind distracted. Eventually Poe nodded off in the middle of one of the stories. BB-8 pulled a pillow off of the bed and slid it under their master's head as gently as they could.

The door to Poe's room slid open, revealing Jess and Snap on the other side. The two pilots looked on as the droid took care of Poe with an almost human like gentleness.

"Why don't our droids take care of us like that?" Snap asked walking away.

BB-8 beamed and looked back at Poe. He was more than his master, he was their friend.

* * *

A/N: This one took a while to write. Panic attacks are different for everyone so I wrote Poe's similar to my panic attacks because I figured it'd feel more authentic. Anyway, please let me know what you think! And if you guys have any prompts for things you'd like to see as far as BB-8 helping Poe, leave them in your comments!


	3. Headaches

A/N Sorry for the delay! I meant to have this up a couple days ago but things got a little hectic. I think the title of this chapter is pretty self explanatory. Please enjoy this chapter and as usual read and review!

* * *

The hangar of the Resistance base bustled with movement as pilots worked on their X-Wings. Conversations over parts and repairs hung in the thick afternoon D'Qar air. Poe Dameron stood at the back of his prized X-Wing tinkering with the engine. Repairs were tedious but they were necessary and something about getting his hands dirty doing the work brought Poe a peace of mind. Something was broken, you fixed it. It was a simple certainty in a galaxy full of uncertainty.

Poe found himself in an old grey flight suit that he used when needed to make repairs on his X-Wing. His hands were covered with grease as he tightened a knob in the engine and he bit his tongue slightly in concentration. BB8 watched dutifully against the wall of the hangar.

"You know if you asked for help on repairs, it'd get done a lot faster." Jess Pava leaned against the wall watching Poe work.

"There's no fun in that," he replied not looking up from his work.

"You call being up to your elbows in grease fun?"

"Actually I do." He smirked at her and tossed the rag that hung over his shoulder at her head.

Jess glared at him after she grabbed the stained rag off of her head.

"I'm gonna get you back for that one Dameron," she muttered walking away to her own X-Wing.

BB-8 beeped something in concern, wheeling closer to the X-Wing.

"Don't worry buddy. She's just joking," he said patting the droid's head. Poe continued working on his X-Wing late into the sunset which left the sunfield directly in the hangar. He ignored the glare that hit his eyes for the first fifteen minutes. A dull ache began to form in the back of his head. The pilot tried to ignore that too until the ache turned into a constant throb.

He backed away from his X-Wing and leaned his head against the cool wall. Poe's breath hitched in his throat as a particularly strong throb rocked his head. It almost felt like….

 _Shit._

The ache turned into a blinding pain no different than the pain he experienced at the hand of Kylo Ren. It felt exactly like that. Like someone was pulling apart your brain piece by piece and burning it.

Poe's hands gripped the flat wall as he closed his eyes trying to block out the bright setting sun that only seemed to make his headache worse. A pained groan escaped his lips as he slid down to the floor, resting his head in his hands.

BB8 was by their master's side in a second, but Poe's head hurt too much to even look up at his companion.

"Just a headache BB8 I'll be fine," he breathed out. Poe's eyes were shut tightly, trying to block out any light seeping in.

Sometimes his master's stubborn attitude frustrated BB8. The little droid love Poe with all their mechanical heart, but Poe made it difficult for them to do their job.

Sweat began forming on Poe's forehead as his breath grew more shallow. The stabbing pain in his head was all consuming and was radiating its was down to his neck. Food that he had consumed earlier threatened to work its way back up.

BB8 popped their mechanical arm out. In their arm was a small container holding a white pills.

Poe glanced at the container as much as the pain would allow him.

"Where'd you get those?" he asked.

BB8 beeped something quickly, almost too quickly for Poe to respond in his state.

"Dr. Kalonia gave them to you? Why didn't she just give them to me?"

BB8's low beep was laced with a hint of sarcasm.

"She knew I wouldn't take them if she gave to me? So she used you?"

The droid gave Poe a thumbs up. Poe laughed slightly as he opened the container and took one of the pills, his hands shaking. He rested his head against the wall of the hangar waiting for relief to come. BB8 nudged Poe's leg in the direction of the hangar exit. It didn't take much for the pilot to figure out what the droid wanted.

"I'll rest later buddy. Need to finish these repairs."

BB8 instantly rolled in front of the X-Wing as if to block Poe's path to it. Poe smiled slightly as a relief slowly came to him.

"Okay, okay, rest it is. You win," he said putting his hands up in defeat. Poe stood up slowly and leaned against the wall as he walked towards his quarters. BB8 was on his heels careful not to trip their master.

The ache started to dull as he reached his room. It no longer felt like someone was stabbing his brain from the inside. He reached his quarters and flopped down on the bed, quickly falling asleep and softly snoring.

BB8 stayed in the room the whole time keeping a careful watch.

* * *

A/N: Okay there you go! I'm going to try and stick with updating once a week, but I go back to school next week so updates may be a little slow. If you guys have any idea for prompts drop them in the review. I've already gotten one!


End file.
